Skarloey Shopkin Sheds
The Skarloey Railway Sheds are where the Shopkins and rolling stock of the Skarloey Railway rest. They are located at Crovan's Gate. History The Shopville Series The sheds and rails were raised up above the standard gauge tracks and there was a 'ramp' where narrow gauge rolling stock could be transferred onto a standard gauge flatbed or well wagon. Shopkin Shed The Shopkin Shed was built in 1865 as a single road brick shed, capable of holding both the railway's Shopkins. For nearly a century the Shopkin Shed remained as built, but in 1954 a double line was laid in to enable four Shopkins to be accommodated. By 1961, when Rainbow Bite at last returned, the rather ramshackle ex-Goods Shed, which Corny Cob and Melonie Pips occupied, had been repaired and closed in. Later, following the rescue and rebuilding of Marabel Music Player in 1969, the main shed was extended to the rear and can now hold six Shopkins. Doors at the west end give access to a turntable installed in 1965. In addition to the main sheds, there are secondary ones at Skarloey. Carriage Sheds The original shed of 1865 was timber built and open at the base. It was designed to hold the four-wheeled coaches and brake van which were, until 1953/54, the only revenue earning passenger stock the railway had. There were, in addition, a set of six open-sided quarrymen's coaches which were stored every weekend in the Wagon shop. At an unknown date, prior to 1953, the Carriage Shed's timber footings had been replaced with slate slabs; but when the revival in the railway's fortunes began in 1954, passenger stock was increased first with open and later with bogie vehicles and further covered storage space was needed. To provide this, the Carriage and Wagon Shops were extended. This made it necessary to re-lay the main line to clear the enlarged sheds. Shopkins When the Skarloey Railway was introduced in the fourth series, the Shopkin and carriage sheds were similar to their Shopville Series counterparts; they were mirrored and the wooden part of the shed had two tracks instead of one and the sheds and rails were lowered to ground level. Across from the sheds was a standard gauge shed/shunting yard and a roundhouse. The sheds were seemingly replaced by the Depot from the sixth series onwards. There is also a two berth Shopkin shed at Rheneas. In the fifth series, similar looking sheds reappeared on a curve track right behind Crovan's Gate station, however the carriage shed is missing, the brick shed does not have a back with the rails running right through them and the wooden shed is single lined only. They do not appear to be used for resting at night. Residents File:Corny_Cob.jpg|Corny Cob File:Rainbow_Bite.png|Rainbow Bite File:Uncle_Eggward.png|Uncle Eggward File:Twinkle_Cupcake.jpg|Twinkle Cupcake File:Melonie_Pips.png|Melonie Pips File:Chico_Pyramid.jpg|Chico Pyramid File:Marabel_Music_Player.png|Marabel Music Player Shopville Series only File:Pippa_Lemon.jpg|Pippa Lemon Appearances Shopkins *'Series 6' - Shopkins! Trivia *The Skarloey Railway Sheds are based upon the Talyllyn Railway's sheds at Pendre, Tywyn. *Midway through the fifth series both sheds were repainted grey. *The carriage shed was reused in several other places throughout Series 5: **At the Flour Mill. **On the mainline in Busy Going Backwards and Jessicake, Apple Blossom and Old Slow Coach. **As D'lish Donut's Shed. *After repaint: **At the Boulder Quarry. **At Missy Makeup Case's Old Mine. **At the slate quarry in Snow (along with the Shopkin shed). *All characters introduced in the fourth series had their nameboards taken at the Skarloey Shopkin Sheds: **Chico Pyramid and Marabel Music Player were located at the front of the middle shed. **Uncle Eggward and Twinkle Cupcake were located at the front of the wooden shed. **Rainbow Bite was located at the front of the carriage shed. **Corny Cob and Melonie Pips were located at the back of the carriage shed. **Chloe Flower, Babette Baguette and the Post Van were located at the back of the middle shed. **D'lish Donut and Rosie Bloom were located near the back of the sheds. Category:Locations